Addict
by Michie-san
Summary: Natsu se preguntaba como Lucy habia logrado cautivarlo tanto hasta el punto de volverse adicto a ella.


_**Addict**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había comenzado esa obsesión por ella desde que la había visto estar al borde de la muerte. La necesidad por saber cómo se encontraba, como se sentía y que era lo que deseaba, se convirtieron en sus pensamientos día tras día.

Por más que las palabras de Wendy o las ordenes de Erza lo intentan convencer de que ella se encontraba bien, el no podría estar tranquilo hasta verla. No. Hasta _sentirla._ No recordaba haber sentido tanta desesperación como en el día en que tuvo que contemplar como su compañera era lastimada y empujada a la muerte.

Esa _pequeña rutina _habría comenzado cuando su mente le dijo que una pequeña visita de noche no haría daño a nadie. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría profundamente dormida. Tranquila, y sin los pensamientos del día en que la humillaron rodando por su mente. Estaba seguro de que sería innecesario o algo estúpido. Pero simplemente, el _necesitaba _ver a Lucy.

Su sorpresa fue grande, al contemplarla despierta y no durmiendo como se suponía que debía estarlo. Su mirada triste y preocupada, provocaron que algo dentro de él se rompiera. Suspiro por lo bajo y dio lentos pasos hacia la cama en que se encontraba, logrando hacer resaltar a la rubia.

Sus facciones re relajaron y negó con una sonrisa al verlo tan tarde allí. A Lucy no le extrañaba que Natsu anduviera por allí a esas horas por más que no se lo permitieran.

-Hola Natsu ¿sucede algo?- murmuro con voz amable.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le interrumpió, sin importarle la pregunta hecha por ella.

Lucy lo miro a los ojos y asintió sonriendo, buscando poder tranquilizarlo. Natsu se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama. La miro detenidamente, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-¿Por qué has venido, Natsu?-pregunto ella, intentando evitar su mirada.

El peli rosa se alejo un poco de ella y se encogió los hombros.

-Solo quería saber cómo estas.- dijo con simpleza.

-Pues estoy bien.- dijo tratando de hacerle entender que podía marcharse, sabía que su compañero tramaba algo.

-Lucy.- dijo su nombre llamándola, haciéndola estremecer.

Levanto la mirada hacia la de él y se miraron a los ojos. Lucy se sonrojo cuando Natsu tomo su mano que posaba sobre la sabana y la llevaba a sus labios, dándole un suave beso. Ella creía que jamás vería a su amigo de una forma tan…caballerosa.

-¿Q-q-que…?-

Natsu cerró los ojos y continúo dando pequeños besos en el brazo de la rubia, subiendo cada vez más. Llego a su cuello y aspiro el dulce aroma que solo Lucy poseía. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando oyó a Lucy dar un suave suspiro.

-Natsu…- murmuro ella.

El nombrado subió su rostro hacia el de ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia y se perdió en el bello rostro de Lucy. Admiro sus grandes y cálidos ojos, para luego observar con detalle y curiosidad sus labios. Se pregunto por un momento si siempre habían lucido tan suaves.

Acaricio con su pulgar el labio inferior de la chica, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo. Pego su frente con la de ella y la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Amaba cuando veía las mejillas de Lucy sonrojadas, y más por su culpa.

-Lucy…-

Acorto la distancia de sus rostros, ansioso de probar esos labios que tanta curiosidad le provocaban. No eran solo suaves, también noto lo _deliciosos _y delicados que podrían ser. Fue algo torpe, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba eso. Natsu se dedico a explorar cada detalle de ella, a sentirla.

Sintió una inmensa felicidad en su pecho cuando Lucy le correspondió débilmente. La rubia lo tomo de su bufanda, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. El chico tomo su rostro entre sus manos, queriendo sentir mucho más de esos labios.

Se separaron sonrojados y jadeantes, puesto a que, a pesar de la falta de aire, no quisieron separarse. Se observaron por largos minutos. La mirada de Lucy era tímida y algo insegura, la mirada de Natsu era seria y decidida, pero eso no quitaba el notorio y bonito sonrojo en su rostro.

-Nat- intento decir Lucy, pero fue interrumpida cuando Dragnnel volvió a unir sus labios.

Esta vez no fue algo delicado o tierno, Lucy noto que Natsu quería llegar a un nivel algo más elevado, a pesar de su inexperiencia besando. El chico dio una lamida desesperada en los labios de Lucy, y mordió su labio inferior dando a entender que quería más de ella.

La rubia dio un ligero suspiro y le permitió el paso. Natsu saboreo cada rincón de ella, queriendo guardar y recordar su dulce sabor. Lucy intentaba imitarlo, mas Natsu no se lo permitía y ella estaba demasiado sorprendida y tímida.

El peli rosa se separo de ella jadeante y, segundos después, tuvo la intención de repetir aquel último beso que le había dado. Pero antes de que volviera a sentir los deliciosos labios de la rubia, Lucy pego ambas manos en los labios de Natsu e hizo fuerza para empujarlo un poco hacia atrás.

Natsu gruño por lo bajo, fastidiado de que no quisiera ser besada.

-P-para Natsu.- lo miro con ojos tímidos.- e-es mucho para mí…-

No recordaba haberla visto tan linda y adorable. Aquella acción por parte de ella había logrado solo aumentar sus deseos de besarla y saborearla. Se lanzo sobre ella –con cuidado de no lastimarla- sorprendiéndola y poniéndola más roja aun.

-¡Kya! ¡Natsu!- exclamo cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodearla.- ¡t-te dije que pararas!-

El peli rosa no le prestó atención, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lucy y volvió a aspirar el delicioso aroma. Intento separarlo, pero solo logro que él se aferrara cada vez más a ella. Lucy dio un suspiro cansado y correspondió el abrazo. Paso una mano por su espalda y con la otra se dedico a acariciar los suaves cabellos rosas.

-Creo…-susurro ella al cabo de unos largos minutos de silencio.- creo que te quiero, Natsu…-

Espero alguna reacción por parte de él, mas nunca llego. Lucy creyó por un momento que el se había quedado dormido. Por un lado se sentía aliviada que no haya escuchado algo tan vergonzoso, pero por el otro, sentía decepción.

Natsu levanto su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Lucy, logrando sonrojarla de nuevo. Parpadeo confundida e insegura, temiendo a lo que Natsu estaría planeando en ese momento.

Volvió a unir sus labios, pero de una forma mucho más dulce y tranquila. Natsu volvió a sentir esa sensación de felicidad en el pecho cuando Lucy rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-No dejare que nadie más te toque o te lastime, Luce.- susurro a poco centímetros de sus labios cuando se separaron.- matare a quien lo haga.- volvió a besarla, de una forma más ansiosa.

Heartfilia se sonrojo por completo al oír lo dicho por Natsu. Se encogió debajo de el, e intento seguir su ritmo y velocidad al besarla.

Natsu se preguntaba como Lucy había logrado cautivarlo tanto hasta el punto de volverse adicto a ella. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a visitarla a escondidas cada noche y a repetir la misma acción. Era el único momento en el que ambos podían disfrutarse del uno al otro.

Pero Lucy estaba segura, que entre ellos dos había mas que solo una adicción.

* * *

**Lo mas empalagoso e improvisado que alguna vez pude haber escrito. Pero NECESITABA escribir esto XD Es mi primera vez escribiendo un Nalu de un solo cap, y que no sea universo alterno**

**¡Digan que les parecio, por favor! èwè**

**¿Review? c:**


End file.
